wikifreaksfandomcom-20200214-history
WikiFreaks Institute
The WikiFreaks Institute is a prestigious organization consisting of the world's top experts on freakology, including historians, anthropologists, scientists, and freakologists. It is located in Geneva, Illinois. Due to the sensitive nature of its work, the exact number of staff members is not made available to the public, but it is believed to be very small in size. History The WikiFreaks Institute was founded in June 2017 by Dr. Jimbo Brand and Dr. Steve Czaruk. It was formed in response to the growing presence of freakification in the greater Tri-Cities region, where the Freak had taken up residence. Soon, Brand and Czaruk would recruit a team of experts in an effort to study and understand the Freak and the process of freakification. With this knowledge, they hope to end the Freak's influence on the community and halt the spread of freakification. Staff Administration The current president of the WikiFreaks Institute is founder and head freakologist Dr. Jimbo Brand. Brand makes most of his executive decisions with the counsel of co-founder and current vice-president Dr. Steve Czaruk, who also heads the anthropological division. Dr. Noah Hyslop joined the executive board in July 2017 and currently leads the historical research department. Historical Research Dr. Hyslop's staff contains many of the top historians on planet Earth. Before Hyslop convinced them to join, many were wasting their talents trying to answer pointless historical questions like "what caused the Great Depression?" Now, this dedicated team devotes all of its time and energy toward unlocking the history of freakification. Anthropological Division Dr. Czaruk's staff features some of the top archaeologists in the world. Before meeting with Dr. Czaruk, many of these experts were out on pointless journeys, dodging boulders and jumping over snakepits to find worthless items like the Holy Grail. The teams now focuses on examining archaeological finds, often using drunken epiphanies to draw inferences about ancient objects and how they relate to freakology. Scientific Research The most mysterious department; no one outside of the institute knows who runs the department (it is quite possible, it has been noted, that it is run by a group of sentient giraffes). However, the quality of their scientific research is second to none. WikiFreaks scientists have provided the world with invaluable information about the habits and physiology of freakified subjects. The department also runs clinical trials for freakification treatment, and they are rumored to be developing a doomsday device to use should an uncontrollable freakification outbreak occur. Department of Freakology Dr. Brand's department is the only organized collection of freakologists known to exist. Brand was the first person to establish freakology as a respectable field of study, and he soon lured experts away from other unimportant endeavors, like mechanical engineering and neuropsychology, to join the emerging freakology discipline. Brand is believed to possess the single greatest catalog of information on the Freak himself, including information about self-defense against the freak with he formed in collaboration with Dr. Czaruk. Currently, the WikiFreaks Department of Freakology is said to be the greatest collection of minds ever assembled in the history of mankind. Category:WikiFreaks